bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurama Murasame
Criminal of Heisekai | team = Kidō Corps | previous team = Unnamed | partner = Unnamed Kidō Corps Commander | previous partner = Unnamed | base of operations = | marital status = Single | education = Shin'ō Academy | family = Unnamed(Deceased) | clan(s) = Murasame Clan(Virtually Extinct) | status = Active | shikai = Meikyū | bankai = }} Kurama Murasame (村鮫 蔵間 Murasame Kurama) is the current Vice Kidō Chief (副鬼道長 Fukō Kidōchū) of the Kidō Corps and is regarded as a highly skilled Kidō Master, whose prowess is only a few notches below the Kidō Corps Commander, who is currently left a mystery. Kurama was a former inhabitant of Heisekai; specifically, he was part of a revolutionary organization who attempted a coup d'état against the reigning Queen. However, as a result of his failure, he was expelled by the organization into , and eventually was imprisoned by the . After serving a period of detention in the , he eventually was able to find a way to be allowed freedom, on the conditions that he would serve as a "tool" to the Gotei. Though recently, his loyalty has been established quite clearly. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Spiritual Abilities Kidō Master As a member of the Kidō Corps, as well as its current Vice Kidō Chief, it is evident that Kurama holds extensive mastery over Kidō. His skills are regarded quite highly by even Captain-level combatants. Unlike other Kidō practitioners, however, his skills lie most majorly in the theoretical prowess. This is mainly due to his reluctance to utilize any conventional offensive Kidō. For this reason, his skills are never fully expounded upon. General Kidō Prowess & Tactics: Like most contemporaries before him; Kurama has shown the use of excellent application when employing his Kidō. Even among Heisekain standards, his utilization of the art was considered to be highly advanced. Back then, Kurama was rarely hesitant in the employment of offensive-based Kidō, mainly due to his rather fearsome personality. After being "tamed" due to his endeavors in prison, Kurama very rarely is shown to utilize destructive methods, preferring to employ barriers as much as possible. In terms of fighting style, Kurama tends to regard his enemies with great restraint. Passively he will gauge his enemies strengths, weaknesses and various openings that are present within their fighting style before formulating an effective tactic to bind them and subdue them to powerful illusions as to allow them to be imprisoned. If such a situation is unable to be brought about, Kurama directly translates all of his defense into an overwhelming offense. Though it'd initially be minor, his ferocity would increase every consecutive assault, eventually causing his opponents to wither into ashes. Likewise, his theoretical knowledge over Kidō and Reiryoku generally comes into play during battle. Such skills are particularly evident when the opponent is someone with a formidable ability such as the ; his application of theory into a real-life situation is by far considered his most excelling attribute, and the reason why he was apparently so hard to kidnap by the Onmitsukidō. Master of Seals & Barriers: *' ' (斷空, Splitting Void) Bakudō Master: *' ' (撃, Strike) *' ' (赤煙遁, Red Smoke Escape) Master of Illusions: List of Original Spells: *'Dokōrin' (怒光輪 Angered Halo) *'Tenkyūgi' (天球儀, Celestial Globe) Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes Gallery KidoCorps2.gif KidoCorps5.jpg KidoCorps3.jpg KidoCorps1.jpg Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenant Category:Male